


Luv Sick

by bunnikaido



Series: Little Too Close [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido
Summary: Since Kitayama is only his stepbrother, the situation is just half as bad as it sounds in his mind...





	Luv Sick

The way Kitayama kisses him makes his blood rush fast through his body, goosebumps spreading across his skin as he nibs on his lower lip and when their tongues finally meet, hungrily chasing each other, Senga moans into Kitayama’s mouth. His knees are shaking and he feels he’d fall if it wasn't for the wall behind him, if Kitayama wasn't holding him steady, hands pinned against the cold surface. He feels hot, the feeling of his brother’s strong grip on his arm burns his skin; he can’t help but arch against Kitayama’s body, whines when his lips leave his own.

Senga doesn’t see the satisfied grin on Kitayama’s lips, eyes fluttered closed as he's gasping for air. He doesn’t see the glance Kitayama gives him as he notices the hue of red spreading over his cheeks, he only feels the thumbs caressing his skin; he doesn’t notice he can move his hands freely again until Kitayama leans up to his ear, so close he can feel the words mumbled against his skin and as he catches Kitayama’s words, Senga wraps his arms around his brother’s waist instinctively to pull him back again for another kiss, a wild one this time. He groans into it when Kitayama’s fingers find their way into his hair, tugging on the soft, brown locks, yanking Senga’s head lower to deepen the kiss.

It’s long, leaving a burning sensation as it ends; Senga leans his forehead against Kitayama’s, staring into his eyes while they’re both gasping for air, before he closes his eyes again, words spilling out before his brain can catch up with his mouth.

“Let’s go home already, I want to feel you inside.” Kitayama only smirks, gives him a last peck on his lips then steps out of his reach and Senga needs a minute there, leaning against the cold wall, trying to gain enough consciousness, enough strength in his legs to be able to walk again. Kitayama just watches him, a smile forming in the corner of his lips and his voice is like honey, silky and sticky, sweet and seductive; Senga’s not trying to understand the words, he just accepts the hand Kitayama offers him.

The way to Kitayama’s car seems to last forever, maybe because of the drinks he’s already had, or that's what Senga assumes, and he’s pretty concerned when he asks Kitayama about it, but a silly smile replaces the questioning look as soon as Kitayama reassures him that contrary to any of his beliefs, he’s completely sober, so he follows Kitayama into the car, humming happily when his brother leans over to kiss him again before he starts the car, paying attention to the road for the remaining time.

The car, to him, sounds as if it’s purring, and Senga tries his very best to not continue staring at Kitayama, nor at how his long fingers tap on the steering wheel, because it’s too hard to not think how those fingers were in his hair less than five minutes ago, it’s too hard to not think of those kisses, so Senga just closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headrest, and the sigh comes out naturally, loud enough to draw Kitayama’s attention, which Senga doesn’t notice at all.

His mind wanders off not so long after, beginning to ask himself how he ended up behaving like this? When did he start to feel this way? When did the butterflies appear in his stomach, flapping their wings to the crazy beat of his heart every time Kitayama was around? The uncontrollable heat that rushed through his body when he touched even just his fingers when being passed something he asked for? When did he start to not worry about the fact he had fallen for his own brother?

Senga shakes his head and opens his eyes as the car slows down, reminding himself that Kitayama is only his stepbrother, so the situation is just half as bad as it sounds in his mind. He twitches when Kitayama suddenly touches him, hand warm on his thigh, and even if there’s no smile on his lips, there’s one in his eyes, a promising look that makes Senga’s stomach tremble in anticipation. Kitayama’s hand lazily wanders upwards, fingers brushing against his crotch, making Senga swallow back a groan, which efficiently fails as Kitayama’s fingers slide further up, touching the hot skin on Senga’s waist. He’s just staring into Senga’s eyes as if he’s searching for the smallest sign of protest in those deep brown orbs, but after a while he just tilts his head, childish smile forming on his lips as he grabs Senga’s hand and pulls on him a little.

“We’re home. Come on. And be quiet!”

From that point, Senga doesn’t remember how they get into Kitayama’s room nor how he got half naked by the time the door closed behind him, he only knows how perfectly Kitayama’s lips fit into the hollow of his neck, the sharp pain in his shoulder blade as Kitayama shoves him up against the wall, teeth nibbling on the skin over his collarbone. Senga’s hand clenches in the back of Kitayama’s shirt, groans escaping from deep in his throat. Kitayama says something, words losing their meaning soon after they reach Senga’s mind, but he manages to tug Kitayama’s shirt off, throw it across the room, hands roaming freely over Kitayama’s bare chest before he grabs on to his waist and quickly turns them around, Kitayama’s head knocks against the wall, moan echoes in Senga’s ear as he immediately leans a bit down to suck on his neck.

Kitayama tries to break free, constantly shifting under Senga’s hold, arching against the touch of Senga’s skin, groaning every time Senga’s lip moves on his neck, leaving a sloppy trail behind as it slips over his collarbone, down to a small nipple. Kitayama doesn’t hold his voice back, moans at every suck, hisses at every bite, his soft whines are the sweetest melody to Senga and he enjoys it so much that he hates to tear himself away from his brother’s skin to remind him to keep it down.

Kitayama’s lips crashing against his takes him by no surprise yet he lets his hands go to shove his fingers into Kitayama’s hair, letting Kitayama push him backwards towards his bed, collapsing on the small furniture without breaking the kiss. Legs tangled together, hips rocking against each other and Senga doesn’t know where to touch Kitayama anymore, heat rushing through his body as Kitayama manages to get on his knees, small hands on his stomach as he tries to unbuckle his belt, gaze locked on Senga’s red face, silently admiring the messy hair that frames his flushed cheeks, the eyes that are filled with lust and something else he can’t quite figure out yet, but makes his heart race faster. His puffy lips are still wet from his own saliva and he only knows he wants to see this as often as he can, he wants to have Senga here, in his bed, under him, beautiful and thirsty for his touch.

Senga helps him remove his pants along with his underwear; it takes his breath away, seeing Senga’s body, the well-developed muscles on his arms, the flat stomach under his touch and when his gaze meets his brother’s cock, hard and hot, his heart skips a beat and he has to lick his own lips. He doesn’t notice how long he’s been staring at Senga’s body, he only hears his giggle, feels his hands messing around with the button of Kitayama’s jeans. Kitayama shakes his head at the same time when Senga lets out a huff, annoyed, and tugs his brother’s pants down with a little help of his feet, hands finding their way back to Kitayama’s waist, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Deep sighs escape from both of their lips when their skins meet, cocks hard against each other. The kiss now is slow and gentle, tongue lazily chasing Senga’s, mouth absorbing Senga’s little whines and moans. Kitayama’s hand wanders around on his skin, fingers following the muscles across his body, making Senga shiver and shift under him, goosebumps following his fingers.

He can exactly tell when Senga gets impatient. He starts rocking his hips against him, body arching towards the touches and kisses he leaves on his skin, voice shaky as he starts begging for him. He asks Kitayama to take him, to be rough and strong, to fuck him until he faints under Kitayama and Kitayama likes it, likes how the words spill from those pretty lips, how his cute, pure and innocent little brother is now everything but pure and innocent. He has to bite his own lips to keep himself from just entering him, from giving Senga what he deserves for looking so dirty, for being so dirty, but he manages to tear his gaze away from the sight and leans back a little, fumbling around in the nightstand before he leans back; the little bottle of lube is almost empty. It makes him let out an annoyed little ‘tsk’ but decides it’ll be enough when Senga lets out an impatient whine, reaches out for him and lifts his hips a little and he looks so desperate that Kitayama decides to not make him wait any longer.

His first finger slides in without any trouble, Senga hisses only because of the coldness of the lube and soon he starts begging for more, unable to keep his voice down, forcing Kitayama to shut him up with his own lips as he adds a second, then a third finger, only to moan himself as Senga starts thrusting upwards, the tip of his cock rubbing against his stomach, and when he starts repeating Kitayama’s name, husky and pleading, Kitayama gives up and pulls his fingers out, applies the remaining lube onto his dick and shifts a little.

Even though it’s not the first time Senga sleeps with a man, he’s so tight when Kitayama pushes inside that he has to stop and take a deep breath, elbows on each side of Senga’s head, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut close, panting silently. Then Senga whispers his name and Kitayama starts to move, thrusting at a slow pace, lips brushing Senga’s lips as he moves forward every time. Senga soon begins moaning again, each thrust making him let out a louder noise, begging Kitayama for more, and Kitayama has to kiss him to keep him quiet. Senga’s fingers find their way into his hair, tugging on it, pulling Kitayama closer; Kitayama hisses as Senga bites his lip, he starts moving faster, causing Senga to let out a deep growl and grab on the bedsheet, cursing under his breath and when Kitayama hits a certain spot he arches up against his brother then falls back to the bed. Even though he doesn’t say a word Kitayama knows he wants more; his flushed cheeks and eyes, filled with lust, tell him everything.

Kitayama doesn't know when Senga started stroking himself, he only focuses on his brother’s face, how gorgeous he is under him, can’t help but feel proud of himself for being the one making him look so beautiful and it only makes him move faster until Senga’s eyes widen and he lets out a faint yell as he releases himself, semen spreading on his stomach. Kitayama moans, leaning down to kiss Senga, then buries his face into his neck and fastens up, thrusting deep into Senga a few more times before he comes, collapsing onto Senga.

The next time Kitayama opens his eyes is when he feels long fingers in his hair, mindlessly stroking the dark brown locks. He lets out a deep hum, almost like a purr that makes Senga giggle. Kitayama doesn’t want to move, he feels warm and content, but Senga nudges on him a little so he pulls out of him and curls up by his side. Senga’s arms are soon back where they were, pulling Kitayama back into a hug, and the silence that surrounds them is so peaceful that Kitayama has to force himself to not fall asleep immediately. He cuddles closer, head resting on Senga’s shoulder and somehow manages to pull the thin blanket over them. Senga shifts a little under him, breathing soon evening out and when Kitayama thinks he has fallen asleep, Senga’s mumble takes him by surprise.

“I love you, Hiromitsu.” The words are soft and quiet, and as if one piece of a puzzle falls into place, Kitayama finally understands the look Senga gave him since the beginning of the night.  
“I love you too, Kento,” he answers with a smile and closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Senga’s waist, following his brother into the land of dreams.

Because how could anything be wrong as long as Senga is there with him?

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I didn't plan to publish this anywhere. But I ended up loving it. And I received some real good support about it, too. 8D Also. Happy 31th birthday, Kitayama~


End file.
